


Camerashy (or not)

by Thingsthatgobumpinthenight



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Recorded Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight/pseuds/Thingsthatgobumpinthenight
Summary: “Huh?” Seto tilted his head confused, although regretted it instantly, pain throbbing “What’s this…?”Akefia groaned, but crawled over to him slowly, trying to avoid the shattered glass on the floor. What had happened to that window…? “What’re you on about now?”Seto showed him his phone, a video was open, the preview image the very carpet they were sat on.The thief simply shrugged and leant over to hit the play button in the centre.





	Camerashy (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy your shameless smut <3

_“Huh?” Seto tilted his head confused, although regretted it instantly, pain throbbing “What’s this…?”_

_Akefia groaned, but crawled over to him slowly, trying to avoid the shattered glass on the floor._ What had happened to that window…? _“What’re you on about now?”_

_Seto showed him his phone, a video was open, the preview image the very carpet they were sat on._

_The thief simply shrugged and leant over to hit the play button in the centre._

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey- what are you doing?” The camera shook as it was grabbed by less-than-gentle hands. It pointed down at the plush red carpet, capturing Akefia’s bare feet at the same time. “Recording…?”

The camera settled back onto tanned skin, bared asides from boxers, as the phone was shoved back in the owner’s hand. Back in a semi-steady hand, it focused on the thief, eyes visibly glazed, his lips parted, and hair a tousled mess. That, combined with the slight stumble in the man’s step as he moved closer to the camera, betrayed his intoxication.

“Come on…” A voice like silk prompted, the unseen party in the room.

Akefia let out an overdramatic sigh, stumbling down to his knees. The camera followed him, revealing a mess of white hair against black trousers. The thief had pressed his head to carefully ironed fabric to recollect himself, the sudden change in position making the room spin for a second.

The sound of a belt being undone could be heard, and Akefia himself looked up for the source of the clinking metal before moving a hand to help, making sure his lover’s boxers went along with his trousers. They pooled around black boots, neither making the move to remove them fully.

When the camera was steady once more, it focused on bare flesh, erect cock visible past the previously tucked white shirt. The thief looked up at the camera, uncertainty flickering over his face, as he adjusted, trying to kneel as high as he could.

And that’s when he realised his height was such a _disadvantage_. Between his lover’s long legs, and his own height, he came up slightly short, stretching in such a position uncomfortable for long. Rich laughter escaped the one holding the camera – now shaking lightly - as he too realised the problem. With a soft huff of anger, Akefia sunk his teeth into the laughing man’s thigh, changing giggles to a sharp gasp.

The camera caught clumsy, drunken crawling to the bed to grab a cushion, throwing it towards the cameraman followed by the thief crawling back, shuffling quickly to kneel upon it. He cast a withering glare at his lover, but settled comfortably once more.

Akefia’s eyes flickered back to his task, hand moving to pump over hardened flesh slowly, toying with the head on each thrust up, a simple action that betrayed just how much experience he had gained from his lover. He leaned forward, eyes flicking back up to the camera briefly before he closed them as lips closed around the head of his the cameraman’s cock. A soft moan of pleasure escaped as his tongue licked up a bead of pre-cum before he pressed closer to take more.

A tanned hand came to rest over his lover’s hip, the other hand still pumping what he yet didn’t have in his mouth although alcohol was making co-ordination relatively difficult. His other fingers flexed against pale skin as he worked on taking all of him. The camera picked up on a variety of lewd noises, pleased moans from behind the device, the increasingly wet sound of Akefia’s work, and loudest of all, the thief’s own uninhibited moans as he greedily tried to take all of the other.

The thief worked him clumsily, but for the other man, every bit as drunk as Akefia, it wasn’t so important – evident by the pre-cum dripping steadily into the thief’s mouth. A slightly louder moan from the hidden man, camera shaking with it, before a hand tangled itself in white hair, beginning to control the pace.

Dropping his hands, Akefia relaxed his jaw and opened his eyes to look up at the camera, looking positively _sinful_. Red lips stretched around his lover’s cock, obediently allowing his mouth to be fucked. Cheeks flushed, his eyes began to water at the rough way his hair was pulled, cock forced into his throat on each thrust. The thief closed his eyes to try and hide that they’d been watering so.

Then suddenly, the hand stilled in Akefia’s white locks, holding him in place, nose pressed to the cameraman’s stomach. The camera tremored, a shuddering moan _very_ audible, but it stayed on the thief on his knees. It wasn’t until choking was heard that Akefia’s hair was released, and he pulled back, visibly swallowing and licking his lips clean.

He looked up once he was free, glaring at the cameraman. The thief looked wrecked, hair even messier than before if that was even possible. His lips were red, wet and swollen.

A soft, barely audible “Fuck, that’s…” could be heard, a thumb moving to trace Akefia’s lips. But the camera slipped, picture blurring before a very audible smack of plastic against skin was heard.

“OW!”

And there was that rich laughter again.

The phone was fumbled with before the recording cut out.

 

* * *

 

 

_Both boys stared at the phone as the screen went blank. Akefia’s face was red, flushed with actual shame and… maybe some arousal. Seto looked torn between laughter and horror. Silence settled between them awkwardly for several minutes until..._

_“You couldn’t reach-“_

_“Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up!” Akefia grabbed a cushion and proceeded to crawl over Seto to try and smother him._

_No one must ever know._

**Author's Note:**

> If you've come to comment on my choice of name for Thief King, don't bother <3


End file.
